This invention relates to a new and improved door security hardware system for use in existing construction to connect by hardware the striker plate and the chain anchor through the wall. The security hardware system includes a door chain, striker plate, a striker plate bolt receiver and an interconnecting wall system connected between the door chain and the striker plate. The security hardware system passes through a substantial portion of the wall in existing construction. The interconnecting wall system includes an interconnecting wall member connected to the striker plate bolt receiver and an anchor connected to the door chain. The interconnecting wall member and the anchor are connected together in the wall. The hardware system provides a wall portion of a loop connection that is completed through the door bolt, the door knob apparatus, escutcheon plate and the chain.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past short screws have been utilized for securing a striker plate to thin door jamb for internal or external door bolt mechanism. Such screws were usually ineffective in preventing forcible entry by destruction of a portion of the door jamb between the striker plate and the edge of the door jamb. Also, many types of chain door fasteners such as surface attached bolt devices have heretofore been utilized for preventing forcible entry into a building or residence dwelling. Most chain door fasteners are also secured to jambs, molding, and trim (or casing) of a door frame by short screws. Short screws are regarded as inadequate for preventing removal of the chain door fastener from the door jamb or molding when an intruder applying force to a door. The inventor's copending application Ser. No. 829,414, filed Feb. 13, 1986, utilizes a security plate on the inside of a new door jamb in new construction to interconnect an external chain to door bolt.
The present invention includes new and improved security hardware system between a striker plate and an external chain that is easily installed in existing construction without removing a door jamb or without installing a new door jamb. The new and improved security hardware system ties the striker plate by hardware passing into a door frame and the wall stud or other adjacent wall structure by use of simple tools.